


12 Days of Minecraft Christmas

by squiccoon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiccoon/pseuds/squiccoon
Summary: On the first day of Christmas that MCYT gave to me~Welcome to the 12 Days of Christmas: MCYT Edition!From the 14th to the 25th of December, this book will be updated daily with Christmas oneshots about Youtubers from the Dream SMP and the iDots!I hope you enjoy and have a very merry Christmas!Note: I understand that the 12 days of Christmas aren't actually these dates but I thought it'd be better since it's a nice lead up to Christmas. Have a wonderful Christmas!
Kudos: 17





	1. Presents

The world was covered in a blanket of snow. Many of the mobs outside sought caves for shelter from the cold while animals continued to graze what they could from the frostbitten earth before deciding the warmth of their stables was much more pleasant. Similarly, three individuals known as Dream, Sapnap and George took refuge inside their own shared house, huddling close to each other in front of the fire they had kept alive since the start of Winter. They had been living together ever since they had formed the Dream Team and have celebrated many holidays together, but none more so than Halloween.

But that wasn't today. In fact, it was well past the day of Halloween.

The day in question was actually Christmas Day and having woken up extremely early due to the sudden burst of the Christmas jitters, both Sapnap and Dream had ran into George's room, shaking him violently in his sleep while also rocking and jumping on the bed. "GEORGE!" they screamed in his ears. "WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

With a groan, George placed a hand over his exposed ear and mumbled, "What is it? Why are you two screeching like banshees?"

"BECAUSE IT'S CHRISTMAS DAY, GEORGE!" Sapnap explained, not caring for the warning glare George sent him. "You've got to get up now so we can open our presents!"

"Yeah, George!" Dream jumped off the bed and pulled on George's arm. "We know you're as excited as we are for Christmas, so get up and come down for breakfast!"

"You guys made breakfast?" George asked, rising from his bed a little as he looked to his friends in surprise. "I didn't think you'd 

"Pffft, no! It's your turn this year to make our Christmas breakfast, remember? But if you don't hurry down soon then there won't be any breakfast for anyone!"

"Ah, that's why you wanted me to come down so soon," George said with a grin then yawned. "I don't know guys, we stayed up pretty late last night and I still feel tired..."

"Oh no you don't!" Sapnap yelled as he pulled the covers off of George before he could fall back to sleep. "This is meant to be a time for family and friends not sleeping!"

"And did you forget that we're gonna be meeting up with everyone else later today?" Dream added. Helping George up and onto his feet, he bustled him out of the room with Sapnap following close behind and made their way down the stairs to the Christmas tree. "Even if we don't have breakfast, at least open presents with us. You have no idea how long it took to get these gifts for you guys!"

"Alright, alright, I get it! Honestly you guys are like children!" Laughing off both Dream and Sapnap's pouting faces, George left them sat on the couch and moved to the kitchen, turning to say, "And don't worry, I'm not going to disappoint you with no Christmas breakfast. Feel free to start opening presents without me while I get everything ready!"

"BUT GEEEOORRGE!" they both cried out as they watched him disappear into the kitchen. Annoyed that he wouldn't be with them when they opened their presents, they each took a present meant for the other and held them between them. "Well, Sapnap," Dream started, "since _George_ , is fine with us opening presents without him, here's my gift to you. Merry Christmas!"

"Aw thanks, Dream. Merry Christmas to you too!" he replied, giving Dream his present. Once they had exchanged presents, they sat quietly next to each other in a silence that wasn't awkward but it went by for some time. "So...are you going to open yours first?"

"I was waiting for you to open yours. Are you going to open it?"

"I will, I will, but I want to see you open yours first."

"But I want to see you open yours first."

"Dream, we can't both just sit here and wait for the other to open their present! Just open yours and then I'll open mine!"

"Why do I have to open mine first? Why can't it be you?"

"Because I want to see your face when you open it!"

"And i want to see your face when you open yours!"

"JUST OPEN IT!"

"NO! YOU OPEN IT!"

"OPEN THE DAMN PRESENT, DREAM!"

"OPEN YOUR OWN DAMN PRESENT FIRST, SAPNAP!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

George's voice broke the air between them as well as their sense of balance as he hit them on the head lightly but strong enough to send them to the ground, presents still intact. While Dream and Sapnap recovered from their fall, George came around with plates of food for each of them and settled them on the coffee table in front of the fireplace. Putting a hand to his head, George sat down between the spots Dream and Sapnap had once occupied and said, "You two really are like children, aren't you? The simple solution to your problem, if you could even call it a problem, is to open them at the same time."

"But I wanted to—" they argued before being shut up by George's glare. Mumbling and grumbling (and not just because they hadn't eaten yet), they listened to George's reason then stared each other down, willing the other to open their present. In a sudden burst of excitement, both boys raced to unwrap their gift, pulling and tearing at the paper until all that was left was, "A BRAND NEW ELYTRA?!"

George smiled and sipped his tea as he watched his friends hurry to equip their elytras, showing them off with twirls and flapping them open. He noticed both were designed specifically for the person who was gifted them; Dream having a simple smiley face inked on while Sapnap had the outline of a flame, the orange and yellow ink making the flame flicker and move as he shuffled about and extended its wings. His laughter caught both boys attention as he stared at Dream's smiley face, its smile at first appearing small before becoming wide and elongated. "Sapnap, what on earth did you do?! Why did you make his smile like that?!"

"Because when I was doing it, I forgot to stretch out the wings and it left a massive gap in the middle!"

"So you just left it as is and continued the smile?! Look at him! He's got a squashed face!"

"Shut up, George! It's the thought that counts, isn't it?! You like it, Dream, don't you? DREAM!"

Much to his horror, Dream was also laughing and wheezing at the sight of his wide face, practically falling over himself and onto George as he tried to move closer to the couch for safe landing. Between breaths and wheezes, Dream tried to explain his appreciation for the gift. "I **love** it, Sapnap! It's, it just looks so stupid and I love it! Really, Sapnap, thank you for the elytra. I'll take very good care of it and I'll even wear it to the next championships! You know, to scare away the competition."

"Or leave them in fits of laughter that they can't think or act straight," George commented.

"Whatever, George," Sapnap said and rolled his eyes. "We can't act straight around you either."

"Nor think straight~" Dream teased, elbowing George in the sides. Before George could display his embarrassment at the two's jokes, Dream picked a present from underneath the tree and shoved it in his hands then moved back to stand beside Sapnap in front of the fire. "Come on! It's your turn next!"

"Hm...is this from you and Sapnap?" George asked as he inspected the outside of the wrapped box, smiling a little at the blue wrapping and ribbon they had used. "Any hints on what you've given me this year? I can already tell it's not an elytra."

"Should we give him a hint, Sapnap? I feel like we'd give the whole game away if we told even one hint."

"Yeah, same here. You'll just have to open and see, George."

"Open and see?" George asked, undoing the ribbon. "Is that a hint or are you just saying that?"

"Both. Now open it!"

He did as he was told, pulling the wrapping away carefully so as not to destroy it too much and also to annoy his expectant friends, their irritation gradually rising. When he had finally removed all the paper, George looked curiously at the blank box that showed no signs of what could possibly be inside. Giving Dream and Sapnap a look of both uncertainty and interest, he opened the box and blinked. And blinked. And blinked. In fact, he blinked so many times and sat still for so long that Dream and Sapnap thought he had died from shock which couldn't possibly be true since he was still blinking away at his present until at last he pulled it out and lifted it in front of him. "....Glasses? You got me glasses?"

"Do you like them?" Sapnap asked cheerfully, fervently waiting for the moment he'd put them on. "Don't they look cool?"

"They're exactly the same as the ones I have except for the pink filter, so they're kinda cool..." Made aware by Sapnap and Dream's excitement (although Dream's was slightly more subtle than Sapnap's), he was once again filled with uncertainty at what his friends gave him before putting them on. "Well...how do I look?"

"How do you look? How do _we_ look, George?!"

"What do you...mean..." At first, he didn't understand what they meant. After all, when a person asks you how they looked, you'd usually reply with some sort of comment (sometimes nice and almost never bad) about them and examine them carefully to find something to comment about. That is why he didn't respond too quickly because it was then when Sapnap had asked George about how they looked rather than answering how he looked that he began to realise why they were wearing the biggest smiles he had ever seen them wear. "D-Dream! Y-your hoodie! It's, it's—"

"Green? Yeah, doesn't it look good on me?"

"I was going to say different, but okay. That's green?" Standing from his seat, George wandered over to Dream and began inspecting his hoodie; pulling on the drawstrings, lifting his arms and even pushing him dangerously close to the fire to see the colours contrast to one another. Dream laughed at his excited behaviour, Sapnap doing the same until he was tackled by George who grabbed onto his shirt and stared at the fire print on it. "You're telling me, these are the colours you two have been wearing this entire time?!"

"Of course! Happy with your present?" George nodded enthusiastically, his eyes bright and filled with stars. "Good...now get off me! I want to eat!"

"But your shirt—"

"Leave him be, George," Dream said, chuckling while prying George off of Sapnap. Spinning him around, he led him to the tree and pointed at the lights. "What do you think of the tree this year, George? The best you've ever seen?"

"It's beautiful...it's so vibrant and bright and—"

"Colourful?"

George stopped playing with the tinsel and the lights, his eyes gazing all over the tree before falling onto Dream's face. With a wide smile he replied, "Colourful...yeah, that's what it is. Colourful."

"Alright!" Sapnap yelled making Dream and George flinch at how loud he was. The clatter of cutlery hitting a plate sounded from behind as they felt Sapnap's arms wrap around their shoulders and pull them into a side hug. "Enough of this sappy stuff! You're going to bring a tear to my eye if you continue."

"Aw, come on, Sapnap! You of all people should love sappy things! Remember?" All of a sudden, Dream burst into song with George joining in soon after.

_Sapinap  
Sappy Nappy  
Sapinappy Nappy-nap  
Sapinap  
Nappy-nap  
Sapinapnap  
Sapinap_

"You guys are ridiculous," Sapnap uttered out between laughs. "How, why do you two know the lyrics to that song Bad made up?!"

"It's catchy!"

"I know that! But that doesn't explain why you two learnt the stupid song! This is not how I expected this year's Christmas to go."

"Nor mine," George said, "but it's the best by far and I have you two to thank for that!"

"Same to you, George. It wouldn't have been a very merry Christmas without you."

"Aw, well, Merry Christmas to you, Sapnap! Merry Christmas to you, Dream!"

"Merry Christmas, George!" they said simultaneously and embraced each other in one massive hug. 


	2. Christmas Muffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Wattpad. I hope you enjoy and have a great day/night! ^-^

_Lacey things, the wife is missing  
_ _Didn't ask, for her permission  
_ _I'm wearing her clothes_  
_Her silk panty hose  
_ _Walkin' 'round in women's underwear_

"LANGUAGE!" Bad yelled at the trio standing by the fire, arms slung around each other's shoulders. Vurb, Spifey and Finn only laughed and continued to sing the Christmas parody. Sighing, Bad let out a small laugh as the words became more ridiculous. "Oh my gosh, you guys. This is such a bad song."

"Yeah, it sounds like something you'd listen to, Bad," Zelk commented, smirking at Bad's glare. "Get it? A _Bad_ song?"

"No! I'd never listen to something as silly as that!" A paper ball was thrown at him and when he turned to see who threw it, he was met with Mega's face who pointed at the ball indicating for him to read it. Tilting his head a little, Bad picked up the ball and unravelled it, reading its contents aloud. " **You would wear women's underwear if you had the chance** —HEY!"

Zelk and Mega both laughed, snickering at Bad's reaction. Enraged, Bad was about to 'playfully' punch the two boys when they were saved by another boy made of diamond. Stepping between them and in front of Bad, Skeppy grinned. "Hey, Bad, could I talk to you for a second?"

"Can it wait, Skeppy? I'm busy trying to talk some sense into these two muffinheads!"

"We are talking sense though!" Zelk retorted, silently thanking Skeppy for holding Bad back. "Come on, Bad. I bet even Skeppy agrees you'd look good in women's underwear."

"What?" Skeppy looked in disbelief at Zelk. "What the fuck—"

"LANGUAGE!"

"—is wrong with you? Are you Vurb in disguise or something?!"

"As if I'd be Vurb! Do you see me going around asking for other people's toes?"

"YO, ZELK!" Vurb shouted in the midst of his, Spifey and Finn's singing. "YOU SHOULD SUCK SKEPPY'S TOES!"

"WHY DON'T YOU GO SUCK ON THEM?!"

"I ALREADY DID!"

"WHAT?!"

Zelk and Skeppy both shouted in shock at Vurb, Skeppy recovering just a little when he felt a tug on his sleeve. "Yeah, Bad?"

"Did you want to talk now? We can move to the kitchen where it's quiet."

"Oh right. Actually, I wanted to take you to my room if that's okay."

"Sure! Shall we go then?"

Nodding, Skeppy led Bad away from the group and to his room. Noticing their leaving, Zelk called out, "NO FUNNY BUSINESS, SKEPPY! KEEP IT PG IN THERE!"

"ONLY IF YOU DO THE SAME WITH MEGA!" He didn't bother reading the paper ball thrown at him nor the ones after that one and continued leading Bad to his room. Once safely inside, Skeppy gestured for Bad to take a seat on his bed who did so while asking, "What did you want to talk about, Skeppy?"

"Oh, nothing much," he replied as he joined Bad on his bed. "Actually, I wanted to give you something."

"But we already exchanged presents," Bad said, tilting his head a little. "Skeppy, if you got me another present I'm going to be really mad."

"Why would you be mad? Do you not like my presents?"

"No, I do like them! But you've given me so many that I'd feel bad if you gave me another!"

"But I want to give you another."

"Weren't you listening to me?! No!" he shouted, shifting his whole body to face away from Skeppy and huffed in defiance. "I'm not accepting anymore of your gifts!"

"Bad—" Skeppy moved to the other side of Bad to look him in the face—"please listen to me. This gift I'm about to give you is something I picked out specially for you. It's something I thought you'd like and given how much you rave about them, I thought it was perfect for you!"

Intrigued by his words, Bad squinted at his blue friend. "How much I rave about them? What do you mean?"

"You seriously don't know?" After receiving another shake of the head, Skeppy rolled his eyes. "How can you not know?! You literally mention the word in every single sentence!"

"Do you mean muffin, Skeppy?" Bad asked almost too innocently causing the former to groan out a yes. Giggling, Bad bounced on the spot. "What do muffins have to do with the gift?" He gasped. "You didn't get me a whole ton of muffins, did you? If you did, Skeppy, I'm going to be so angry with you!"

"Why would you be angry about getting a whole lot of muffins?! You LOVE muffins!"

"Yeah, but I can't eat THAT many muffins! Skeppy, it would be like the pizza incident and I don't want that to happen again!"

"Well, good news for you! It's not!"

Bad blinked once, twice in surprise. "It isn't? Why not?"

"You sound disappointed, Bad. I thought you just said you didn't want a ton of muffins?"

"I'm not disappointed! I'm...confused."

"About what?"

"ABOUT EVERYTHING! You said you got me a gift that I immediately turned down because you've already gotten me enough gifts over the course of this whole year! Then you start talking about muffins which I understand is a very fun and interesting topic to discuss, but you're also saying that it isn't muffins?! That doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean it doesn't make sense? Look, just listen to me!" He waited a few seconds to make sure he had Bad's full attention before continuing. "It's Christmas, right?" Bad nodded. "And Christmas time is the time for giving, right?"

"Yeah, and you've already given me enough presents for a lifetime, Skeppy. So no more!"

"Just one more—" he held up one finger—"let me give you one more present and that's it. No more. Alright?"

"Hmm..." Bad hummed on the spot, grumbling if you will, as he debated over whether he should accept this gift or not. After staring into Skeppy's puppy dog eyes for a solid minute, he made his friend happy and finally gave in. "Okay, Geppy. One more gift and that's it. No more after. Got it?"

"Got it!" Grinning like never before, Skeppy caught Bad off guard with a hug then ran to his closet and swung the door wide open. As he rummaged through the near empty space of his closet, Bad shook his head in disdain at how little clothes Skeppy possessed before jumping at the sound of his exclamation. "Found it!" Making his way back to Bad, he held a neatly wrapped present in his hands; rectangular with black paper and a red ribbon. Holding it out, he said in a soft voice, "Here you go, Bad. This is my last present to you for the day. I hope you like it."

Taking it from Skeppy, Bad inspected and weighed his gift in his hands. "A book? It certainly feels like one..."

"Just open it, Bad! We don't have all day."

"That's because it's night-time, Skeppy." Bad giggled some more much to the diamond boy's annoyance but he quickly became excited as Bad removed the ribbon, the paper, then eventually unfolding it all to reveal, " _101 Gluten-Free Muffins: an easy to bake recipe book_."

Skeppy fiddled with his sleeves while watching Bad's facial expressions for any signs of distaste or hatred. "Do you like it, Bad?"

"Like it?" he repeated, his small but excited smile growing bigger and bigger, stretching to the corners of his eyes. Skeppy's eyes lit up before he was tackled down on his bed in a ferocious hug that left him breathless—literally. "I **LOVE** IT, SKEPPY! Oh my muffins, we could make so many muffins together! And they're gluten-free too!" 

There was a happy squeal from Bad and a choked out laugh from Skeppy as he struggled to show how happy he was for Bad. Realising a bit too late, Bad got off of Skeppy in a hurry and began profusely apologising to the out-of-breath boy. When he finally wasn't panting like a dog anymore, Skeppy looked to Bad with a softness in his eyes and said, "It's okay, Bad. I'm fine. I'm more than fine, actually. I'm really happy that you like my gift. Like, _really_ happy."

"You sure you're okay? I hugged you pretty tight and you went a darker shade of blue than you normally are."

"I'm fine, Bad! See?" He stood up and did a little spin. "Completely fine!"

"But are you sure—"

"YES, I'M SURE! Now come on!" Taking his hand, Skeppy led Bad to the door. "Let's go make some muffins! I've already picked out which recipe we should do and all the ingredients are in the kitchen, so—"

"IT'S MUFFIN TIME!" Bad cheered. 

Laughing at his eagerness, Skeppy nodded before opening the door, bumping right into the whole iDots cast who had their ears to the door. "What are you guys doing? Were you eavesdropping on us?!"

"Well," Zelk started but was interrupted by Vurb who loudly boasted, "We heard you and Bad go into your room and we thought we'd check it out! Man, you guys were panting and making all sorts of noises inside, weren't you?"

"NO WE WERE NOT!" Skeppy yelled defensively, lashing out a little. 

Bad, meanwhile, was confused as he heard his friends go on about the noise they were making, how dishevelled Skeppy looked (thanks to Bad's bear hug), then smiled and lifted the recipe book for all to see. "Look at what Skeppy gave me! Isn't he a sweet muffin?"

"I don't know, Bad," Finn responded with a waggle of his eyebrows, "is he a sweet muffin?"

"He is! And now we're going to make muffins together!" There was a loud gasp as Bad's eyes widened and he began jumping on the spot. "Let's all make muffins together! Come on everybody! To the kitchen!"

Marching his way past everyone, Bad couldn't contain his energy as he broke into a happy skip. Watching him leave, everyone sighed in amazement at their friend's love for muffins and them then one-by-one, they slowly followed after him. Walking at the back of the pack, Skeppy was nudged in the side by Vurb who leaned over and whispered, "So what was it like? Who dominated who?"

"Shut up, Vurb," he replied with an uneasy grin. "Nothing happened between us apart from me giving him his present."

"Were you the present, Skeppy?"

Skeppy didn't answer. Instead, he pushed his way to the front of the group and ran the rest of the way to the kitchen, hearing the cackling and laughter of his friends behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics found in the beginning are from the song Walkin' 'round in Women's Underwear by Bob Rivers. Funny song and would recommend listening to if you're interested XD Anyway! I hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next day's story!


	3. Techno's Christmas Carol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! THIS STORY MENTIONS DEATH AND BLOOD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

White, fluffy snowflakes gently made their descent upon the dark world lit only by the many Christmas lights decorated on every neighbourhood block. Cheerful, happy lights that twinkled just as brightly as the stars in the night sky, their vibrant colours and dancing shadows bringing life to the quiet and empty streets. 

Empty of everything but a small boy and his parents. 

Dressed in his winter clothes and custom-made cape, the pink-haired boy had managed to convince his parents into taking him out sight-seeing, or in this case _light_ -seeing. It was a yearly tradition for them to walk around their town on Christmas night and view the spectacular light displays their neighbours would put up. It was always a highlight of the boy's to see them and a warming memory for his parents who would always remember the bright and happy smile of their son.

However, that year was different.

It all began during the weeks leading up to Christmas day. A news report had been going around about an unknown man who'd been travelling between cities and towns in search of victims. Victims of what, the police were unsure having tallied up the people he's killed as random with no viable connections between them. 

And now, he was here.

But that wouldn't stop the boy—whose name was Techno—from missing the lights even if it was a shorter walk than they'd normally take from previous years. Since the beginning of December, it was all he'd ever talk about and all he'd ever look forward to. Every year when he's asked for what he wanted for Christmas, he'd simply say nothing and instead talk about how excited he was to see the light displays that year although that didn't mean he got no presents under the tree (his parents ended up keeping a list of things their son liked throughout the year whether it be something he commented about or pointed out to them and his friends).

So it was at this time when Techno was stood between both his parents—hand-in-hand with theirs, swinging their arms back and forth—that they encountered an unfamiliar person on the street heading their way. In fact, it was the only other person on the street as they had travelled down a more secluded but brightly lit area of the town surrounded by trees. Everyone else who would have been there that night to sight-see had stayed cooped up inside their humble homes in safety of the danger outside. Truly, it was the most unfortunate occurrence for them as they huddled close together, shielding their son from the man as he approached closer and closer until he was mere metres away from them. 

The danger was there. The fear of his parents and the hostility of the man combatted each other while Techno stood stock-still behind it all, pulling on the sleeve of his mother's coat. He dared not peep out a word, following his mother's silent instructions of moving back and away from the man while his father stood protectively in front of them. But despite his father's intimidation, the man didn't back down and it was during their slow shuffle back to whatever safety they could find that Techno saw the glint of something shiny in the stranger's gloved hands; a sharp, metal point he could only hope to have warned his father about before it was plunged deep into his chest, the screams of both his and his mother's breaking the eerie silence of the merry street. 

His father fell in slow motion, hitting the snowy floor with a soft thud and changing a sickly dark red colour that spread and spread with vein-like trickles along the outside. Deafened by the screams of his mother, he looked up in time to see the man advance towards them, a fresh knife in his hand and a crooked, demented smile on his face. The smell of metal suffocated him as a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him away from the crazed killer who drew ever closer to his victims.

In his ears, he could hear his mum softly reassure him between sobs, her tears falling from her face and onto his woolly hat. She told him everything would be alright, everything would be okay as they ran and ran away from the lights, away from the man, away from the body.

_Everything will be alright._

The man started running.

_Everything will be okay._

The man was sprinting.

_This is just a dream._

The man raised his arm.

_It's just a dream._

Tears welled up in his eyes as he met the man face-to-face, his bloodshot eyes burned in his memories. The choked out gasp of pain echoed in his mind as he felt his back hit the ground, the weight of his mother's body trapping him underneath while her warmth slowly dissipated. His cries were muffled by her shoulder, his whole body going numb from the cold snow seeping into his clothes and to his skin and also from the man who stood triumphantly above him, wildly grinning at his work. Killers like him took no pity on children like Techno. They felt no sympathy for the state of kids like Techno were in. They felt nothing but the blissful high that came with the rush of adrenaline having committed something as foul as he had done.

So it was with that that the man walked away and never looked back.

Tired, cold and alone, Techno could only watch as he walked away, disappearing from his view beyond some trees. Seeing the fog of his breath appear in front of him, Techno cried helplessly into his mother's shoulder, feeling the dampness of her blood on his hand as he reached around to hold her. Raising his hand up to see the stained red marks, he cried even more and tried desperately to push her off, to escape the cold, lifeless prison that was once his loving mother. 

Suddenly, the lights didn't seem as bright anymore. The lights weren't as colourful or as cheerful as they had been just moments before. The only bright and colourful thing he could see in his now grey world was red. A deep, dark, crimson red that stained the ground and him in a warmth he couldn't imagine to be anything but vile.

Much like the grey that replaced the blues, yellows, pinks and greens of his world, the deafening silence of his thoughts blocked out the wails of sirens in the distance, eventually making itself known as being police sirens with flashing blue and red lights. 

Not that he cared.

Everything was a blur to Techno after that. Him being picked up by the police, the ambulance taking away both his parents' bodies, their funeral, his interrogation with the police...all were just small memories he kept in the deep recesses of his mind, hopelessly wishing to never bring them up ever again despite the many nightmares he continuously had each night. It was only when he was moved to the local orphanage that he began to show improvement. Or at least, that's what he thought.

For the years to come, every birthday and Christmas wish he made was to bring back his parents. To see them living and breathing again right in front of him. To have them hold his hands and take him home, the smell of his mother's cooking in the kitchen and the sound of his father working away on his computer He wanted it all back.

"I want my family," he'd wish repeatedly. "I want my family back and to live happily ever after."

But every year was a disappointment. Every year was another wish wasted on something that would never come true no matter how much he prayed, hoped and fought. Yes, he fought for his wish. He'd do anything to have the life he once had even if it meant fighting to the death (a slight exaggeration to what he was currently experiencing, but it was most definitely not an understatement).

Eventually though, he lost hope and at 16 years of age, he finally stopped putting himself through the torture of wishing for something that'll never be, learning to lock himself in his room every Christmas and began focussing on other more "important" matters.

Adoption.

Being a child of the orphanage, it was natural for a family to visit in hopes of adopting a child or more to be a part of them. As he was under the age of 18, Techno was still under the care of the orphanage and therefore any families who came to visit could potentially ask to adopt him.

But Techno refused. 

One family after another, he did everything he could to keep himself out of a family's ideal expectation for a child. He did this in an effort to preserve the one last remaining thing he had which was the memory of his family. If he were to be adopted by another, then it'd be like turning away from the ones who raised him first, who cared for him first with all the love and kindness they could possibly give in the short time he was with them. 

No...there was no way he could turn his back on them. Not when they had done so much and given so much to him. For that to happen, he'd have to be absolutely crazy and—

"Hey there!"

Sitting alone in his room, his much wanted silence was broken by the sound of someone entering and greeting him. Techno looked up to see a man with blond hair and blue eyes. He had a kind smile, albeit a bit _too_ kind in Techno's opinion, and wore a green and white striped hat as well as dark green clothing like he had never seen before. 

Scowling, Techno turned away earning an unexpectedly amused laugh from the man. "Grumpy, aren't we? Well, I expected as much." Techno took note of his English accent as he spoke, watching him pull out a chair by his desk and sit in front of him while keeping his distance. "My name's Phil and I'm a local farmer from the neighbouring town. I'd tell you why I'm here but I'm sure you can work that out yourself."

A farmer, eh? Techno has had his fair share of farmers who've come to the orphanage in hopes of looking for someone promising enough to help maintain the farmland, and every time they do they'd always come to him and ask if he'd like to join. Naturally though, he'd reject each and every single one and remain uncooperative with any of them. After all, apart from his resilience and steadfast belief in staying true to his original family, he wanted to be so much more than just another pair of hands and muscles to others. If one day he does decide to be adopted by a family, then he'd want it to be because he'll be loved and cherished and wanted.

And it was while looking at Phil that he came to the conclusion that he wasn't really a farmer at all. Sure, he had an almost rugged look to him, hard-earned muscles from manual labour and what he supposed was simple enough clothing for a farmer, but that's the thing; it was _too_ simple and _too_ easy for him to claim something as that. Maybe he's being stereotypical about it all but that thought alone wasn't enough to stop him questioning the true nature of this person sitting in front of him. The same person who admittedly didn't offer any further information about himself in favour of asking Techno some questions of his own. "So your name's Techno, right? Techno Blade?" Not receiving a response, he continued. "Nice name. I'm sure you've had others judge you for it before but I think it's pretty cool. I mean, if I went about judging people's names then I wouldn't have two sons, would I?"

Techno perked up at that. It wasn't unusual for families with children to want to adopt another, but he rarely finds a parent who's interested in him to have children, especially after reading his bio the orphanage and himself have so carefully crafted together. Intrigued by this piece of news, Techno broke his vow of silence and looked to the blond man and asked, "You have two sons?"

"Ah, so you do speak!" Phil exclaimed, laughing at the visible irritation on Techno's face before answering. "Yes, I have two sons; one older and one younger than you by the looks of your bio. My firstborn is Wilbur and he's a card he is. Got the poker face and everything so you never know what he's thinking! Unless you're his father like me, that is." Grinning, he he flashed a smile Techno's way who in turn looked away. "Has a knack for music too. I tell ya, he's got the most magical voice you've ever heard but you'll have to hear it to believe it."

"Is this your way of winning me over to adopting me? Through bribery?"

"I wouldn't call it bribery. Just something I thought you'd be interested in since, you know, you'll be a part of the family too." That didn't sit well with Techno. He cast a questioning look at Phil, wanting to know how and why he was so sure that he was going to adopt him, but he only smiled more and continued talking. "Now my second son," he started but sighed, letting out an airy chuckle as he did so, "he's a lot of work. Much like you, he was an orphan and I adopted him from another town a ways away from here. His name's Tommy, originally Tommy Innit which I find hilarious, and he's been with me and Wilbur for about...oh, 5 years, I think? Wait no, I think it's coming close to 6 years now.

"Either way, he's quite the handful. Very energetic, always wanting to be the centre in all things, I call him a demon child sometimes just because of all the mischief he and Wilbur get up to! You know, it was only last week that he tried setting fire in our backyard that almost caused our whole house to be burnt down just so he could, uh, what was it? ' _Be like the first man to create fire and live independently._ ' Yeah, that was it!"

His ability to laugh at something as dire as the story he had just told Techno confused the boy on how his family operates. How does Phil manage to keep his sons in order when literally the youngest of the two had managed to start a wildfire in their backyard?! And what would Phil gain from having him join his family? For one, he doesn't think he'll be as crazy as Tommy is. But how would he fit in? What would the other two boys think of him? If he has two sons already then why would he want a third on his farm if indeed he owned a farm. Why was he asking these questions as if he had any intent in being adopted by Phil?

"I can see that you're worried about all this," Phil said, breaking Techno out of his thoughts. "I know it's not easy to start anew with a different family and a different home. Losing your parents is a devastating thing and at such a young age too." Looking to Techno, he could see the somberness and sudden maturity that came with having to look after yourself when it seems like no one else will. He smiled sympathetically. "I'm not saying this in a way to earn your trust, Techno. Believe me when I say that I want to give you another chance at life, in feeling belonged in a family and living as a part of one."

Techno took all his words in silently, not stirring from the spot in which he sat in. Everything Phil had said was exactly what he wanted if he had decided he wanted to be adopted, but at the same time he still felt like he was betraying his parents in some way without actually doing anything. Conflicted, Techno brought up his knees and lowered his head, gently rocking himself back and forth as he thought things through. "....Phil?"

"Yes, Techno?"

Pondering over his question, Techno tentatively asked, "What does it mean to be a family? Isn't a family a group of people consisting of parents and their children?"

Slightly taken aback by his question, Phil responded with one of his own. "Is that what you think it is?"

Techno shook his head. "No. But I wanted to know what your idea of a family is before I make my decision." He was sure of himself that he was going to say no to Phil regardless of what his answer was, but again, Phil astonished Techno with his response.

"To me, a family is people who appreciate and support you no matter what. It doesn't matter how broken or how different each person is to another, as long as there's that sense of bond, kinship, whatever you want to call it! As long as that's there and you genuinely love each other, then that's a family to me."

Tears pricked the corner of Techno's eyes as he listened to Phil speak. In as steady a voice as he could muster, he asked, "Sounds a bit idealistic, doesn't it?"

"Well, not everything's perfect, right?" After a single nod from Techno, Phil grinned and said, "Plus life's a bitch and there's only so much we can control."

A bout of laughter erupted from the crying teen who was unprepared for the single swear word to escape Phil's mouth. Even after he had finished laughing he continued to cry and cry and cry as he played the scenario of him leaving the orphanage and starting a life with Phil and his family. He cried for ever thinking of leaving the memory of his parents and the many days he had spent being cared for and being loved by them. He cried because of how true Phil's words were and how fleeting life could be (something he understood all too well but could never acknowledge for the longest time until that day).

Remembering back to that fateful day when his mum had last carried him in her arms. Even after all these years he could still feel the warmth that emanated from her before her life was taken away, her warmth going along with it. Fresh tears began falling just as he felt another pair of arms wrapping around him in a side-hug, the gesture just as warm and comforting as the ghostly one he felt before. Leaning into his touch, Techno cried into Phil's shoulder and left tear-stained marks while Phil cooed and reassured him with the same words he had heard that night.

"Everything will be alright, Techno. Everything will be okay."

**——————**

"So are you actually a farmer?" Techno asked, looking to Phil as they walked through the snow. "'Cause you don't really look like one but that could just be me." 

Phil laughed heartily, clapping the teen on the shoulder. "No, I'm not a farmer. I thought I'd introduce myself as one so as to not scare you or anyone else there."

"Oh...then what are you actually if you're not a farmer?"

"I'm actually an expert swordsman." He grinned widely, shortly laughing after he saw Techno's shocked expression. "What? Are you surprised that a man like me would know how to wield a sword?"

"No, no! Not at all! I just didn't think people still learned how to fight with swords and stuff."

"Is that so?" The crunch of snow beneath their feet filled the short pause between the two before being interrupted by Phil asking, "Would you like to learn how to use one?" 

In a burst of excitement, Techno's eyes lit up and he nodded with a big smile on his face—possibly the biggest he had ever worn in the past 10 years—and exclaimed 'Yes!' earning yet another round of laughter from Phli as they continued on their merry way to Techno's new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much of a Christmas story except that Christmas was mention and also the title but oh well! Hope you enjoyed regardless!


	4. Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow

That song would constantly play in Technoblade's head as he listened to the radio that sat in the corner of his paper-littered desk. Head down, eyes strained, he'd write and read and write and read again until he couldn't then fall asleep on his bed if he was lucky (most nights he crashes on top of his desk, waking up to find the inked notes imprinted on his cheek). His room lit only by carefully placed candles, the window in front of him was shut tight and covered by thick curtains, blocking any sunlight from coming through. Noise, however, did and it would mock him day and night to hear the comings and goings of animals and plants hitting the glass. Some days he wished he could pull open the curtains even the slightest bit to witness what on earth could make such noises.

But he couldn't. It wasn't his choice in the matter of whether he could see outside or not. That option could only be made by his parents who were too scared of the outside world and its possible influence on their only son whom they were very proud of. 

I'll say that again: they were VERY proud of him.

At 8 years old, Techno had shown great aptitude in writing having spent most of his days indoors and reading book after book to fill his dull-childhood days. When he had read all that he could in his parents' study, he took to writing his own stories about the world in his mind's eye because, after all, he had never seen the outside world. He had never once stepped outside and experienced the four seasons, the four colours of the world, in person and as time went by (and constant asking why he couldn't) he fell into the humdrum of his parents' wishes, accepting the fact he may never live outside the walls of his home, his prison.

His works, although written at a young age, enraptured all who read them; mesmerised and enchanted by his romanticised views laced with the sorrow and sadness that came from living alone. Many would argue that he wasn't alone, that he had his parents to talk and speak with, but to him he might as well have been born without them. Trapped in his room in the dark, the soberness and tragedy of his books aren't just from his imagination but from experience. It's no wonder why people ponder about the true nature of Techno and his almost sage-like wisdom despite his age.

Acting like the adult he's not, 14 year old Techno was at his desk flipping through a book he had read several hundreds of times over when a knock came from his window. All his time spent behind his desk and hearing the noises that would come from beyond the window told him this was neither a plant nor an animal, but along with his curiosity of wanting to see the world came the fear and anxiety of it not being at all what he expected. For example, if the knocking outside his window (that had fervently continued and more incessant despite receiving no attention back) turned out to be an animal or a plant, anything but human like he expected, then was it really worth the chance of betraying his parents' trust?

Of course it was.

In one fell swoop, Techno pulled back the curtains that had cut him off from the world for so, so long. At once, he was fell back in his chair and landed unceremoniously on the floor, blinded by the light that came through the window. Hoping his fall didn't alert his parents, Techno moved his pink hair that had fallen in front of his face and lay perfectly still at the sight before him.

A boy of similar age sat perched on a branch outside his window, a branch he recognised from his books as being from an old oak tree, its leaves sparse and few between. More entranced by the tree than the boy, Techno got up from his floor and leaned over his desk to better look at the branches' defined details. Rolling from high to low, he reached out to touch the branch but was met with cold glass instead, his hand pressing flat and leaving a near-perfect imprint on it. 

Letting his face fall, his depressed state was broken by the boy outside tapping on the glass, a kind and gentle smile on his face. Finally taking notice of the boy, Techno was intrigued by his plain clothes; he wore a yellow sweater, black denim pants and a burgundy beanie even though the weather outside looked sunny with little to no clouds. It was then that Techno came to the conclusion that it was Summer and as much as he wanted to join the boy outside, he couldn't. It was like there was an invisible but strong hold on him that grew the slightest bit tighter when he had opened the curtains, so doing anything further made him feel as though he might get crushed to pieces.

Another tap on the window brought him out of his thoughts and he watched the brown-haired boy smile then focus on the glass, tapping almost rhythmically against its surface. Confused at first, Techno's eyes widened at the realisation that the boy was communicating to him via tap code and hurried to find a piece of paper he hadn't been using to draw up a 5x5 grid, filling it with the letters of the alphabet except for 'K'. Once he had done so, all his attention fell to the strange boy's tapping, following the rules of the code and writing the letters down on another piece of paper before it stopped. Looking at his own writing, Techno read:

_Hello my name is Wilbur Soot_

Further tapping and another rush of hastily scribbled writing procured the words, " _What is your name_ ". Excitement bubbled inside him as he turned to the window and tapped out his response, taking note of the boy also writing in a notepad he had supposedly been carrying on his person. Although their style of communication was a long and time consuming method, Techno couldn't help but be overjoyed at finally 'speaking' to another person other than his family and himself. 

His smile grew a little bigger when Wilbur gave a little wave to him. Waving back, his face fell once more when he heard the footsteps of someone walking nearby in the direction of his room and he quickly shut the curtain, but not before sending a pleading and apologetic look to Wilbur. Once he was out of sight, Techno sat back down in his chair and hid the page covered in their codes in a drawer. 

The door swung open to reveal his mother carrying a plate of food, bringing it over to a side desk which, unfortunately, couldn't survive the mess of paper and ink he had created over the years. Throughout all this, Techno desperately hoped his mum hadn't noticed the partially opened curtains—a thin, thin, _thin_ ray of sunlight shining down and along the side of his desk before stretching out across the floor before stopping where the curtain was better closed. A kiss to the head was enough to ease his worries as were the sounds of the door closing and her footsteps disappearing behind it. A sigh of relief escaped his lips before he drew in a sharp gasp and opened the curtain, wishing with all his heart that the boy was still there.

But he wasn't. The spot on the branch where Wilbur had been sitting was now empty and so was Techno's heart thinking he may have scared him off. When his mind finally calmed down from the thrill of all that had happened, Techno began to question whether he really had seen a boy on a branch or if it was just his imagination. If it was his imagination then why did he give the boy the name 'Wilbur Soot'? True, he's come up with other strange names for his books but this one was the most simplest out of them all. Inspection of his tap code grid and the food on his other desk led him to believe it was all real, but that wouldn't prevent the nagging feeling it wasn't.

Trust his brain to try and discourage him from his thoughts. However, the thought of a mysterious boy on his branch and he alone in his room was enough for him to scrap whatever idea he had been trying to look for in the books scattered around his room and start writing about his wishful days with Wilbur Soot.

**——————**

Days, months and years went by and Techno was the happiest he had ever been.

Since the day he had met and wished to see him again, Wilbur would climb the same old oak tree and sit upon the branch just outside his window, tapping on his window to see if he was there (which majority of the time he was except when he pulled an all-nighter and slept half the day away) and even if he wasn't there, Wilbur would wait patiently until he was able to respond. It made Techno question whether Wilbur really did want to be his friend or maybe he himself had gone completely insane from being in isolation for so long, but either way he accepted his gesture as a kind one and relished every moment he could spend with Wilbur behind glass.

There's one thing that came out of their relationship that Techno was especially thankful for (aside from their actual friendship maintained throughout the 4 years of knowing each other) and that was his book: _Willow Outside My Window_. 

The book was about a young boy named Dave who lived in the top-most room of his house, locked away from everything but what he could see outside his window which happened to be a lone willow tree whose branches managed to reach his window sill before dipping and drooping down like the rest. Everyday, the boy would pray for someone to come visit him and take him away. Away to where? Anywhere. He wanted to see the world, feel the world, know the world, and that's where Willow comes to his rescue!

Although he couldn't help Dave escape from his dark, empty world, Willow would tell Dave of all the magical and fantastical adventures he's had around the world, promising him a gift each time he travelled to somewhere new. Soon, Dave's empty room was filled with the brightest and most colourful ornaments imaginable, but still he felt trapped. When he explained his worries to Willow, he took it upon himself to grant Dave a single wish and, as always, promised to give him what he desired. The young boy wished to be freed from his room and to travel around the world as he pleases, and with a flick of his wrist and a snap of his fingers, Willow made his wish come true.

Techno never stated how this end was achieved nor explained in his notes what happened to the boy to have made his wish come true, but one thing he did know was that Willow was his way of escape from his own dark and empty world although it was no longer as empty as it was before. 

Not when Wilbur was there.

It felt too personal to him to use Wilbur's name as part of his story and he didn't really want Wilbur to know that his book was about their friendship throughout the years. After all, everything the young boy, Dave, thought matched the ones in his own head (although he made sure to not make them _exactly_ the same should someone question the mental state of the young character). Now with his work published and open to the world, he felt it was time for him to come out and explain to his parents of his wish and request to leave home. 

He is 18, after all.

Finally, he was no longer constrained by the force holding him down, chained to his desk. No longer would the window taunt him with every noise that came from the other side nor the curtain act as a barrier between him and the outside world! (Even though he'd speak with Wilbur everyday when his parents weren't around thus opening the curtains to see him.) Now he shall be freed and be able to roam free in a land he's never ventured in. 

The knock at his window signalled it was time for him to go.

Knocking back quite politely considering his eagerness to get out, Techno donned his coat and carried his bag of essentials (including a mass of paper, ink and a few of his favourite books), and left to find his dear old mother and father who had no doubt any idea of what was about to happen. 

He hadn't had to search for very long when a hard and loud knock came from the front door, something Techno seldom saw or heard since being kept in his room day and night. Arriving at the junction in the hallway leading to the door, the stairs to his room and the rest of the house, Techno met his parents and looked to them as if he hadn't seen them in years (which could very well be true). Shocked as they were at seeing their son standing outside his room, Techno gave them a solemn nod. "Good morning, Mother. Good morning, Father."

"G...Good morning, Techno!" his mother uttered out, a smile playing on her lips. "What are you doing out here? I thought you'd be in your room."

"I was in my room, but I thought that since I'm of age to leave home that I'd take the opportunity while I can." Looking to his father, he did his best to smile but couldn't help the slight glare in his eyes as he did so. "May I leave, Father? It does me no good to always sit behind my desk day and night without ever setting foot in the open world, you know."

His father stood perfectly still at his words. When the silence had stretched far enough, another bout of knocking came from the door and pulled everyone inside out of their fierce, war-like trance. A tug on his arm and the warning stare given by his wife made his father sigh, saying something he'll regret once finished. "We were doing everything we could to keep you with us, Techno, even going as far as to let you talk with that boy outside your window." He smiled at his son's bewildered face before saying softly, almost pleadingly, "Please don't think we were bad parents, Techno. You are our only son and understandably what we did wasn't the best thing to do to a child, but it's only because we knew of the dangers outside and how corrupt things had slowly become. We wanted to protect you from it all, but I suppose we only urged and fueled your desire to leave."

Looking between his parents, Techno softened his gaze and asked once more, "May I leave, Father?"

Holding back a sob, his mother rested her head against his father's shoulder while he stroked her back and said, "Yes, son. You may leave."

Not fighting back the smile he so desperately wanted to let out, he lunged forward and hugged them both, feeling their arms wrap just as tightly around him. For all his want to leave and see his new world he couldn't bare the thought of letting go, letting them slip from the strong and loving hold he gave right now, but the ever so persistent knocking of Wilbur at the door pushed him to do so until he was standing at the open door, face-to-face with the man who had brightened his life. "Hello, Wilbur."

"Hello, Techno." His greeting, although level and contained, was made cheerful by his broad smile. "Are we ready to go? We've got a long journey ahead of us."

Looking back for what may seem the very last time, Techno smiled fondly at his parents then turned back to Wilbur and nodded. "Yes, I'm ready. Let's go."

Putting an arm around him, Wilbur ushered Techno out before calling back to his parents, "Don't worry! I'll make sure he stays safe and out of trouble!"

There was no response except for the loud sob from his mother and before Techno knew it, the door was shut closed behind him. A deep and loud exhale came from his mouth in a visible puff, making Techno realise just what had happened to the world. "Snow?"

"That's right, Techno!" Wilbur shouted eagerly. "This is snow! Welcome to Winter, my friend!"

His body shuddered not from the cold but from the thrill of finally experiencing what he had longed for so much. Suppressing a squeal he knew Wilbur would make fun of for the rest of his days, Techno took one careful step forward and listened to the crunch that came from snow being crushed underfoot. A delightful tingle tickled his whole body and forced a smile on his face, giving Wilbur one excited look before racing out from undercover and out into the open leaving footsteps in his wake. 

Finally, he let out the squeal he had been keeping in and kicked at the snow, watching it fly and break into little pieces that spread everywhere. Jumping on the spot, Techno fell backward with his arms outstretched and landed with a soft thud on the ground, a dazed smile on his face as he watched snowflakes gently float down and land all around him and on his face. The cry he had heard from Wilbur was non-existent in his blissful state, only becoming aware of his friend's worry when he was forcefully pulled to his feet. "Something wrong, Wilbur? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah, I'll be seeing one soon if you continue to act like that!" Wilbur half-joked, half-scolded him. With a playful blow to the head, he said, "Do you know how dangerous it is to fall in the snow? You could've landed on a rock or something!"

"Well at least my last waking moment was being outside in the snow with my best friend," Techno replied, his words making Wilbur worry he may have hit his head on a rock. But when Techno turned to smile at him possibly the biggest one he's ever given since the day they met, Wilbur put aside what he said as one of eccentricity. "Come on, Wilbur! Let's go to my window!"

"Your window?" he questioned, following Techno to the side of the house. "Why do you want to go there?"

"Because I've never seen what it looks like from the outside!" Disregarding the hazard of running in the snow without proper snow boots, Techno quickly found himself standing underneath the tall oak tree Wilbur had climbed so often to meet him. Thanks to Winter, the tree was bare and covered in a light dusting of snow, allowing him a clean view of his completely dark and lifeless room. As he wistfully stared up at it, he heard the quiet crunch of Wilbur approaching from behind in a more careful manner than he had done. Now stood beside him, he quietly said, "My room looks so much smaller from the outside, doesn't it?"

"Is it no wonder why I grew worried for you? A boy living his entire life inside a small, cramped room...just didn't sit right with me."

"Nor with me," he agreed. "Seeing the tree from below too makes me wonder how it didn't deter you from seeing me. It's quite a tall tree, Wilbur."

"When you're young, free and a child, Techno, you tend to not think logically about things until you're halfway through it." He let out a loud and hearty laugh, clapping Techno on the shoulder in a friendly gesture. "After doing it once, it's very easy to do it a second time and I know I was doing it for a good cause."

Met with a genuine smile, Techno hugged his arms and shivered, the cold from falling in the snow earlier had finally seeped through his clothes and the buzz of adrenaline at seeing snow for the first time. A chuckle escaped Wilbur as he gently pulled Techno away from the tree, leading him to his bag still lying at the front door, and rummaged inside of it before bringing his hand out empty-handed. "Don't you have a jumper or something warmer than that coat, Techno?"

Techno shook his head, teeth clattering as he spoke. "What part of 'being locked inside my room for all my life' do you not understand, Wilbur?"

Rolling his eyes, Wilbur took off the brown overcoat he had been wearing and gave it to Techno. "Here. And no, you're not allowed to complain about me not having a spare coat. I don't mind the cold as much as you do, I think."

"I wasn't going to argue about your coat," Techno retorted, accepting the extra warmth that came from Wilbur's hand alongside his coat. Sighing in contentment, he calmly said, "I was going to thank you. Thank you for the coat, Wilbur."

"No problem. Now," he began as he lifted Techno's somewhat heavy bag, "let's get going. I said before it was a long journey and so far we've wasted quite a bit of time playing in the snow."

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

"Not if our journey wasn't a day's worth of travel which it is. But," he spoke in a jovial manner, attempting to skip down the snow-covered path before coming to his senses, "it wouldn't hurt to have a _little_ fun now that you're here, right?"

Not picking up on his mischievous behaviour, Techno received a face full of snow and stumbled backward. Desperately brushing the stinging ice off his face, he looked up to see Wilbur holding another ball of snow and his bag slung over his back for better balance. Matching the grin Wilbur wore, Techno grabbed a fistful of snow and packed it into a ball, shouting, "That was unfair! You got me by surprise!"

"All's fair in love and war!" he called back cockily then outstretched his arms. "Come at me, Techno! Show me what you've got!"

Cackling, Techno reared back his arm and threw with all his might at Wilbur, letting out a cry of victory as he hit Wilbur in the chest. Wilbur's eyes said it all as Techno picked up another fistful of snow and before he knew it, he was hit right in the face. Struggling to keep up with the now barrage of snowballs headed his way (most of them landing on some part of his body), Wilbur took the only route he could in that situation and retreated. Techno watched him run, an impish grin on his face as he followed after. "COME BACK, WILBUR! THERE'S NO ESCAPE FROM ME!"


	5. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Wilnoblade Coffee Shop AU. I hope you enjoy! :D

The air was chilly that December morning as the pink-haired college student walked down the festive streets of the city. In his fluffy red overcoat and hand-knit pig gloves (made lovingly by his brother, Ranboo), Technoblade fought against the cold and entered the popular and warm coffee shop with a joyful ring from the little bell hanging over the door. Truthfully, he could've driven his car to the shop like he had done so so many times before but today he thought differently.

Queuing behind everyone else in line, Techno peered around the many warmly dressed bodies to see the people working behind the counter but more specifically, the boy at the front of his line.

Wilbur Soot-a man with an award-winning smile, charming personality and the ability to draw out the talkative side of Techno that he never knew about himself-was working away at taking peoples' orders and preparing their drinks all the while with a smile on his face. It was because of his smile and pleasant voice that he rarely ever had a disgruntled customer which, I suppose, is why Techno took to liking him so much.

It wasn't the first time a person had charmed his heart but it was the first that's ever returned those feelings for him, a surprising fact that Techno was and still is in shock about to this day. After all, what with his social anxiety and inability to properly communicate in a public setting without losing his nerves and being self-conscious of everything he says and does, it's difficult to find someone you really bond with or at least that's what he thought. Now, alongside his brother, Techno had someone whom he cherished just as much and that was Wilbur Soot.

Who, as of now, had gotten increasingly closer to Technoblade or perhaps it was Techno who had gotten closer to him as the line gradually moved forward. Finishing with the final person before Techno, Wilbur sent them off with their order and a smile then turned to the one face he had been waiting to see no matter the time or day. "Techno! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Wilbur..." Techno replied in as steady a voice he could, mentally kicking himself for being so quiet. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you!" Wilbur dished out another of his smiles to Techno although greater and brighter than the ones he'd given previously to customers. "How have you been doing? Still studying?"

"Y...Yes, I've been doing well too," he uttered then continued, "and studying too."

"Ah, it's no fun studying over Winter break, isn't it?" After receiving a polite and subtle nod from Techno, Wilbur looked behind him to make sure they weren't holding up a queue before saying, "Well hopefully you'll have time for me sometime this afternoon. I've got a new song I've been wanting to show you for quite some time now, but it seems you've been really busy this past week so I couldn't."

"I-I have?" Techno stood for a second or two thinking back to what he had been doing the past few days. When he realised he had spent the majority of it reading, writing and sleeping (partly due to him overworking himself), he decided to not admit to his fault of not being busy and choked out a laugh. "In that case, Wilbur, you can come over today if you want." And in a much quieter voice, he said, "I always have time for you, believe it or not."

Hearing what Techno whispered, Wilbur let out a soft giggle before directing Techno to the side while also calling someone else to take over. "If you wouldn't mind standing over here for your order, Techno, I'll have it ready for you in less than a minute."

"But I haven't ordered yet," he replied although he did as he was told and moved out of the way of the people behind him.

"That's because it's a special surprise made only for you~" He winked at Techno as he busied himself making the drink, smiling more at his rapid blush. Like Wilbur had promised, Techno received his order within the next 40 seconds and as he picked up the hot but welcoming capped coffee cup, Wilbur said quite apologetically, "I'd offer you some marshmallows to go with it, but I'm afraid you won't be able to enjoy them as much in that cup."

"That's okay," Techno muttered while giving the best smile he could at the time. Taking a sip from the piping hot cup, his lips and tongue burning at the heat and tingling from the sensation of sweet hot chocolate passing through, he smiled even more as he felt a warmth rise in his chest knowing this was made specially for him. "It tastes good, Wilbur. Thank you."

"You're welcome!" was Wilbur's reply with a slight bow of his head. Happy to see Techno so happy, Wilbur leaned in closer and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Techno."

Techno, eyes averted down to his coffee cup, looked up to meet Wilbur's gaze before feeling warmth on his lips again. Heat like none he had experienced before, rushed to his cheeks when he realised they had kissed before making the executive decision to kiss back lightly, not at all confident in himself with doing so.

When they parted, there was a sly but sweet grin on Wilbur's face as he stared at his madly blushing boyfriend who only grew redder by the second the longer he stood staring, leaned over the counter. This act continued even after Techno had given his "Merry Christmas" to Wilbur and left the shop, returning home to make preparations for Wilbur's eventual visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you are all having a very merry Christmas! And if you don't celebrate then I hope you are having a wonderful and lovely day!
> 
> I'm sorry that this was shorter compared to my other stories however, I would also like to say that this is a promotional chapter as well! ^-^  
> Myself and 2 other authors from Wattpad (vameprix and FriendlyElsie) are working together to write a Dreamnap Coffee Shop AU fic titled, "But First, Coffee". If you are interested, then please do look out for it when it is published.  
> (On Wattpad, it can be found on vameprix's account. Here, it can be found on mine which is this one XD)
> 
> I would like to apologise for this chapter as although this is a Wilnoblade oneshot, the ship has been changed to Dreamnap. I'm sorry again to everyone who read this or had read this before and thought it'll be a Wilnoblade book, but due to recently finding that Techno isn't comfortable with being shipped, we have decided to change it to Dreamnap instead. The plot and story idea will remain the same however, so if you are still interested in this story or perhaps are interested in the ship, please do look out for when it's published.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this announcement and thank you again for reading this chapter! I hope you have/had an amazing Christmas!


End file.
